


Life Could

by phoenixjustice



Series: Tony/Buffy drabble-verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Iron Man 3, post-Season 9 of BTVS.</p><p> Two people from different worlds who met by mistake and circumstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Could

Life Could  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and people who aren't me. Iron Man is owned by Marvel and others who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of het, etc.  
Pairing: Tony Stark/Buffy Summers.  
Setting: Post-Iron Man 3, post-Season 9 of BTVS.  
Summary: Two people from different worlds who met by mistake and circumstance.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
They came from different worlds they both thought were not real. She had been placed in a world, a time, not her own and he had somehow found himself in that world. Alone, and without the tools he had grown used to, he turns to the girl he runs into. He had never meant to become so close. She was sweet, amazing, but he had Pepper. ...but he was lonely and things felt out of his control. Something he absolutely hated. They become friends and for a guy like him friends were not easy to come by, or to keep.

It's not until the last day, when he knows with certainty finally, that he's going home, that they move past that boundary of friends into lovers. He leaves in the morning, leaving her still asleep, unable to bear saying goodbye. He leaves, and knows without a doubt that he is irrevocably in love with her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
